


This Is How You'll Remember Her

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, amy has a secret sister, wlw imagines, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Instead of Jake going undercover in the mob, Amy is sent. Reader turns out to be a member of the same mob family Amy is sent to infiltrate.





	This Is How You'll Remember Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mehfuture](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mehfuture).



 

Amy lit up a cigarette. It was the only way she could keep calm, and luckily, she didn’t have to go undercover as a pregnant woman this time. But how would she go undercover? For Jake it was easy. Easy to believe he could be crooked but herself? Sweet always follows the rules, Amy? What could she have done? Right now, Amy was going to finish her cigarette. Then, she would come up with her own cover story because Captain Holt said to only agree in going undercover if she felt comfortable. And the only way, she felt comfortable in doing so was to come up with her own back story. It was literally her own ass on the line because she wouldn’t be able to communicate with anyone for at least six months, maybe longer depending on how long it took to take the family down. She wouldn’t be able to check in with anyone.  

Amy knew she’d need to have several contingencies, and she knew she couldn’t leave any of her plans lying around for anyone to find, so she’d write it all down and go over it before throwing it into a fire. She’d also need to work on her bravado, but she needed to be genuine. Just because she was going to pretend to be fired from the precinct due to a reason she still had to work on, didn’t mean she’d be a different person entirely. What she needed was a secure location in case anything happened, and she needed to get there at a moment’s notice. As Amy put her cigarette into the ash tray, she realized she needed to speak to the one person that she hadn’t spoken to in years – her sister.

 

* * *

 

Everyone knew about Amy’s seven brothers, but outside of her immediate family, no one knew about her sister. The one who had been born before her by three years. Her name was Victoria, and no one had spoken to her after she ran away and came back once just to get all of her clothes. Amy had been the only one at home at that time. Amy had been stunned to say the least to see her sister wearing a black tank top that showcased her arms that now had tattoos. She had tried stopping Victoria, so their parents could see her again, but Victoria wanted nothing to do with them. She had found her own crew, her own family.

_“You’ll understand one day, Amy. I just can’t be here. It’s just too much to try to be someone I’m not. Just call me when it’s an absolute emergency. You can only call me once, so make it count. Understand?”_

It’s been over eight years, and no one’s heard from Victoria, and Amy has memorized that number by heart, in fear her parents would use her one phone call and blow it away. Now, she could use it to get help. But phone calls could be traced. Amy just hoped her sister hadn’t forgotten the nickname she gave her when they were younger. Amy makes it to her apartment and uses a burner phone that Holt had given her earlier. She dialed the number.

“Hello?”

“It’s  _Duckling_. I need your help.”

“How bad?”

“Ice cold.”

“Meet me at Tony’s.”

Amy isn’t surprised when her sister immediately hangs up. She’s glad her sister did because although the conversation hadn’t been long, she couldn’t risk anything being out before the operation started. Tony’s was another code that Victoria had taught Amy, and if anyone else had been listening to the phone call, they would assume it was Tony’s Pizzeria or Tony’s Deli.

Amy leaves her phone in the apartment and changes before leaving to meet her sister.

 

* * *

 

 Amy waited for half an hour before deciding to leave. Maybe her sister didn’t want to help.

“Amy, wait!”

Amy turns around and sees her sister who motions for her to be quiet. Amy follows Victoria, until they’re underground.

“Okay, you can speak. What did you get yourself into that you’d say ice cold when I asked you how bad it was? Ice cold means six feet under.”

“It’s work. I have to go undercover and infiltrate the Y/L/N family.”

“Jeez, Amy. So, who else knows you’re meeting with me?”

“No one. Not even my boss.”

“Good. Got to say, never expected you to ever call me.”

“You told me I could only call you one time. I didn’t want to waste it. I’m glad you’re alive.”

Victoria snorts.

“Don’t get too sappy on me, Duckling. Now talk to me more about what you need and what else needs to be done before you go off and… just know I’ll do whatever I can to get you back safe to our parents. Going undercover is one thing, but being like me? I don’t see any reason why you’d ever give up the chance to be Sergeant.”

“Do I have any nieces or nephews?”

“If you mean the garage I have filled with my nice toys, then yes. The non-car human kind? No. Actually, I’m already thinking if you need to make a getaway, you’ll be using Grace, and yes, I named every single one of those beauties.”

 

* * *

 

Victoria then took Amy in her car and took her to her garage.

“Everything good with you?”

“Yeah, everything’s good. How is everyone?”

“Everyone’s doing their own thing. Mom and Dad have a new place. We have six nephews and five nieces.”

“Can’t believe women wanted any of our brothers.”

“You weren’t the only one surprised. Dad checked their backgrounds.”

“Of course, he did. Nothing’s changed.”

Amy can hear the bitterness in her sister’s voice.

“I’ve missed you, Victoria.”

“I kept my eye on all of you in the shadows. I didn’t ever stay in a place too long when I first left. But yeah, I missed you the most. You’re my only sister, Duckling, and I just couldn’t be who you needed me to be or who you wanted me to be. I still can’t. We’re literally on opposite sides of the law. You know what I do. Hell, you probably know what crews I used to run with.”

“I never needed or wanted you to be anyone other than my sister, Victoria. I just wanted you back. I missed my sister. And it wasn’t just because you left me to fend off our brothers all by myself, it was because I missed our secret language and using my debate practices as an excuse to do whatever. Because to you, I wasn’t ‘Perfect Amy’. I was just Duckling.”

“Shit. You really trying to make me cry, aren’t you?”

“I can’t be the only one tearing up here.”

“Well, I still needed to leave. Mom and Dad had our whole lives planned, and when I met Sara, my willingness to follow those plans changed. I like women by the way.”

“I mean I’ve kissed a few girls, so I’m not one to judge.”

“Duckling’s been a swan all this time, huh?”

“Had to grow up sometime. Besides, Dad and I have gotten a lot closer over the years, and Mom got closer to our brothers. I think she always wondered what you would look like and didn’t want to get too close to me.”

“I am sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you directly and indirectly, Amy. But I’d be lying if I said I would change it because all my decisions led me to Sara.”

“Was she the one we met up with that one time after my debate team meeting? At the carnival with the go carts?”

“Damn. You’ve got a really good memory. Yeah, that was her. We would’ve gotten married by now, but you know…”

“Mom and Dad would know you were alive. Your former crew members would know where you were.”

“Not exactly. Sara’s brother is a hacker and cleared any trace of us online. He actually lives with us above our garage.”

“We’re really going into the underbelly of New York, huh?”

“Not too late to turn around.”

“No. I need to go undercover. And I need to start getting used to this because I’ll be on my own.”

“Wrong. You’ve got me. You’re not the only one who makes plans. We’re here.”

“You sure? It’s just a junkyard.”

“Looks can be deceiving.”

Victoria presses a button hidden underneath the glove compartment and what looked like cars stacked upon each other parted in the middle, and she drove in. As soon as the car was fully inside, the entrance closed.

“Oh, quick thing. Call me Tori. And they know that I have a sister, but depending on what they think of you, you’ll be given a new name.”

Amy nodded before opening her door.

“Yo, Tori! We were just about to send a search party.”

“Search party my ass, Sandman. Round up everyone else. Got someone I’d like you all to meet.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

 

* * *

 

Amy is soon introduced to six people – Sandman, Sharpener, Little, Rabbit Ears, Flash, and Flower.

“Everyone, my sister. Sister, meet everyone. We’ve got Sandman, who can sleep like no one’s business but can easily get you out of a tough jam when it counts. Sharpener here, loves his knives, almost as much as he loves giving our cars upgrades. Little, Flower’s brother, is our computer genius and hacker extraordinaire. Rabbit Ears is well, our ears on what’s going on in the streets and around our place here. He also utilizes his police scanner. Flash can get you anything in a flash. Flower –“

“Is the one who puts up with everyone and my wife, Tori. I also am the medic. I’ll be able to stitch anyone up in no time.”

“It’s nice to meet you all.”

“Damn, I like her already, Tori. She’s got manners.”

“Sod off, Rabbit Ears.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going to go back to the scanner and see what else is going on. Wait, why is your detective sister here anyway?”

“Wait, you all know I’m a detective?”

“There aren’t any secrets in our crew. Trust may be a liability in other crews, but here, if we don’t have trust, it leads to mistakes, and we can’t afford to make mistakes.”

“I’ve told them everything. My wife and I did. Listen up, everyone. My sister has been asked to –“

“Wait! What if someone eavesdrops?”

“Relax, Amy. No one can eavesdrop. Little constantly searches for bugs with his devices, and it’s not noticeable, but every wall and floor here is soundproofed to the max. We literally had ten speakers on full blast with heavy metal, and nothing could be heard. We made sure to test every wall. On top of that, if anyone were to try listening in here, they’d be redirected to other places. Little can explain. He’s the one who came up with the idea.”

“I like to come up with new security measures, so after trial and error, I made this…I don’t have a name for it just yet. If someone were to use equipment to try to eavesdrop around here, all they’d be able to pick up are the sounds from a few blocks down. By redirecting their range to elsewhere, they can’t hear anything. It’s worked for over a year. We’re good. Lay it on us. It’d be kind of fun helping the law for once.”

Amy lets out a laugh. Any nerves she had been feeling had gone out of the window. She went off explaining that she had been given an undercover assignment and needed to work out her own cover story as well as coming up with a very plausible reason why she’d be kicked off the force permanently.

 

* * *

 

Victoria and Sara looked over at Amy who had fallen asleep in one of the beds. Flash and Little were off on a grocery run, while the others were working on their cars.

“If anyone can pull this off, my sister can. When she’s got her mind set on something, she’s unstoppable. And with us in her corner, she’ll make it out alive.”

“No one’s died before, and no one’s going to die on our watch. But babe, the Y/L/N family?”

“Yeah, I know. It helps that your brother is already running searches on all of them. The more we know about that family, the more it’ll help her.”

“You coming to bed soon?”

“Maybe in an hour. I need to look at some maps.”

“We have three safe houses, but we should have a few more safe houses near where she’ll be, in case, she needs to bail out at a moment’s notice.”

“Exactly. You go rest, babe. I have a feeling you’ll be taking over for a few hours in the morning while I sleep.”

Victoria kisses Sara before getting another blanket and placing it on top of Amy. She wasn’t going to let her down ever again.

 

* * *

 

A few days of recon and strategizing, and Amy is ready. The crew is ready. Little falsified a case that would draw the attention of the Y/L/N family and earn Amy the respect from them. Holt knew that Amy was ready when she came in his office during lunch.

“Close the door, Santiago.”

Amy does, and she sees Gina immediately start texting. Everyone knew that Holt addressed Amy as Detective Santiago, so something was up. Amy had already handed Holt a file that was written in riddles.

“I understand, Santiago. Your shield and your gun. You won’t be needing it anymore. As a detective, you swore an oath to uphold the law. Planting evidence to secure a conviction, for what? I expected something like this from Peralta, but you? Because this was a first-time offense, the DA has agreed that you won’t be charged. Clean your desk and get out.”

Amy showed no emotion on the outside, but inside, she was smiling. She was glad that Holt had deciphered the riddle in order to know what to say. She opened the door and slammed the door just as fast before making her way to her desk. She started filling up a box and logged out of her computer. She looked at Gina who was confused. She gave her a small smile before walking out of the nine-nine. As the elevator doors closed, she was no longer Detective Santiago. She was now a crooked cop.

When she made it back to her apartment, she looked around and knew she had about nine hours before her sister would pick her up. She took a few breaths to steady herself before she started her laundry, so she could finish packing up her suitcases. The plan was simple. Get any members of the Y/L/N family to fall in love with her. Become a part of the family. Start recording their criminal activities, yet Victoria suggested that she didn’t wear any wires until after she was fully accepted into the Y/L/N family.

 

* * *

 

“Boss, we’ve got something on the wires.”

“What is it?”

“A few days ago, a Santiago was asked to leave the force for planting false evidence on a killer who murdered a woman and her two children. Apparently, he had done this before, but he’s skated. I guess she didn’t want to take chances, so she took matters into her own hands.”

“Y/N! You listening?”

“Yes, Dad. Seems like someone who’s got nowhere to go now that she’s been blacklisted.”

“You see, Paulie? I’ve got a smart daughter. Unlike her dumb brother. Oh well, I promised your mother that I’d give him a chance, Y/N, but he’s muscle, and you are the brains. My Princess is going to rule one day. Ain’t that right, Paulie?”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Where’s this Santiago live?”

“Ten minutes by the precinct, but sources say that they’ve seen her with suitcases. She might be planning on moving elsewhere until the heat dies down.”

“Y/N, what do you think we should do?”

“Nothing about her actions have been on the news, so that means her former superiors don’t want to be investigated on closed cases. It’s like she’s a ghost now. They don’t want anything to do with her. That means, she can work for us, using all the skills she’s acquired and help our side. Dad, we need to sabotage all of her other job interviews, and when we come to her, she’ll be begging to join us. We won’t even need to ask.”

“Hot damn, my Princess has done it again! Paulie, you heard her.”

Paulie leaves the room.

“Is that all for today, Dad?”

“Yes, Angel. Go ahead and have your fun. You don’t have to come in until after lunch tomorrow. If I finish early tomorrow, maybe you can have lunch with your old man?”

“Sure, Dad. Have Paulie text me when and where.”

 

* * *

 

Being a member of the Y/L/N family, and the legitimate heir to the throne, so to speak, certainly had its perks. You were the eldest child of your father and mother, and if everyone was being honest with themselves, you were different from all of them – in a good way. While others would immediately rush to action, you were calculating. When your brother would use his muscles and demeanor to scare off witnesses, you played the angel, and it worked. Always did. You couldn’t exactly have people in complete fear of you. Respect, on the other hand, was held in much higher regard.

Now, even though you were considered one of the most patient in your family, there were lines. Lines that all of you agreed. The most important rule of the Y/L/N family? Women and children are unharmed and off limits. Anyone who went against this rule was marked as an enemy. And the way you personally handled those who disregarded the number one rule, well, you knew you were regarded as a hero. You personally didn’t lay a finger on any of them, but you did give the precise orders that had your own men and women in complete awe of you.  

In your free time, you’d go workout before going to headquarters. Well, at least, your own headquarters. You told your father it wouldn’t be smart if you all were in the same place should anyone ever intentionally or unintentionally leak your whereabouts. He agreed, and within a year, you had your own place for your most trusted men and women. Your father also agreed when you said you wanted to implement seasonal testing. Everyone had to be ready in a moment’s notice, and the seasonal testing, weeded out the weak.

The testing varied depending on the season, but the parts that remained the same no matter the season were the speed, endurance, stamina, strength, and intellect portions. You took this so seriously, it was no wonder that even though you were a woman, you were the only one anyone would agree to follow with the same respect as your father, if not more. Those who were new and thought you weak because your father called you Princess, quickly found out your ruthlessness. Whenever anyone new came in, you were the one putting them in the ringer.  

 

* * *

 

“Hey, boss. How was your workout?”

“Not bad. Give me a minute to change and get everyone in here. Ready for a briefing.”

While your father was surrounded by no less than twenty members, you kept your circle at the maximum of eight. These eight men and women were the ones you trusted your life with, and they in turn, trusted their lives in your hands.

“Before you all give me your reports, do any of you know anything about a Santiago?”

“The one who’s retired or the one who got kicked off the force?”

“The one who got kicked off. I could care less about her father.”

“She tried planting evidence on a serial killer who targeted single mothers and their children. If you ask me, if the Feds hadn’t messed up, he would never have been released.”

“There’s no picture of him?”

“None, Y/N. The case files have been redacted. He confessed to over a hundred murders all over the country.”

“Y/N, there’s also talk that he had stolen evidence that Santiago had collected on him, but he dressed as a cop and walked into the precinct in and out without being noticed. I found that she’s a stickler for the rules.”

“You all know our golden rule. Women and children are off limits. In my eyes and my father’s, Santiago is welcome to work with us.”

You weren’t surprised when no one in your circle asked why she’d be welcome to join you.

“She’ll have nowhere to go. She won’t be able to feed herself or pay rent. How long do you think it’ll take for her to be desperate?”

“Easy enough. A plan has already been set in motion. Debrief me on what else is going on.”

 

* * *

 

Victoria sat next to her sister who was taking a small break to gather her thoughts.

“Come on, Duckling. You’ve planned it all, even several getaway options. You’re not going to really be alone.”

“I just have a gut feeling that something isn’t going to go to plan, but I’ll have to be quick about making a decision should the time come. You’re right. I should be relaxing.”

“We’ve all prepared as much as we possibly can. Now, you need to rely on your skills. Just remember our signals since we won’t be able to communicate for more than a few seconds.”

“I’m glad your crew doesn’t deal with drugs, Tori.”

“We steal cars though.”

“We can’t all be perfect. I’m the last one to talk because I’ll be part of the Y/L/N family. I’ll be dealing with drugs.”

“You’ll be undercover. Just remember that.”

“It means a lot you’re still talking to me. Mom and Dad are disappointed. I checked my old phone and got texts from the nine-nine, and I’m glad they don’t know about me going undercover. The less people that know, the better. Holt knows. You and your crew know. It ends there. I guess I didn’t expect to feel lonely but at the same time, I feel like I’m right where I need to be.”

“Just know that you’ll always have a place here, Amy. You should get some rest.”

“Night, Tori.”

“Night, Duckling.”

 

* * *

 

You make your way to the bar and aren’t surprised to see Santiago. She’d been coming here for weeks like clockwork after a day of job interviews. You order your usual and sit down with an empty seat between you and her.

“Brandon, give me another.”

“You sure?”

“The lady said she was sure, Brandon.”

“Of course, Y/N. Here you go.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. I’d ask you if you had a rough day if I wasn’t all that bright. What’s got you down in the dumps?”

“I don’t feel like explaining my story to someone who’ll leave once I mention what I used to work as.”

“Brandon, keep the drinks coming for me. There, I’m staying longer.”

“Name’s Amy, but if you’ve been listening to the word on the street, I’m the Santiago that falsified evidence.”

“To put away a serial killer. Don’t be hard on yourself. You did what you thought was right. You might not have executed it properly, but you did what needed to be done. So what, if you got your hands dirty? No one’s a saint.”

“Thanks. It would help if I could get another job. I only had so much in my savings.”

“Look, if you ever need work, and you don’t mind going through a set of tests, call this number. Just say my name and yours, and the rest depends on what you do. I’ve got business to attend to, so Brandon here, is going to take care of you. If anyone tries messing with you, just say my name.”

“I should stop drinking. I swear I’m getting mafia vibes off of you.”

You can’t help but smirk at that comment.

“Like I said, no one’s a saint.”

With that, you leave knowing she’ll call once she’s sober.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks pass, and you are currently training Amy along with the other newbies. If someone started crying over any of the exercises, they weren’t made for this life.

“Careful, boss. She’s a cop.”

You were startled by one of your right hands. Of course, she could tell when you were attracted to someone.

“Corrupt cop. And it’s not like I’ve got anyone warming up my bed at night.”

“She is beautiful. Can’t say I blame you.”

“Beauty isn’t everything, though. What’s more interesting about her is that she has been passing all these exercises. She’s more than ready for the maze.”

“Damn, boss. You usually give the newbies a chance to feel like they can pass it.”

“Sink or swim. We need to see who’s got what it takes. Time is money.”

You walk over to those who have finished the exercise in record time. Most of them are resting on the floor. Amy, on the other hand, looks like she can go for multiple rounds. A fire in her that you saw in yourself. You knew what it was like to constantly prove to all these men that you weren’t just a pretty face. But you did it. You proved more than once your true grit.    

 

* * *

 

Only Amy survived the maze. The rest were returned to their homes after being blindfolded and wearing ear plugs. You were impressed, and so was your circle. Yet, you knew you couldn’t ignore protocol. Before anyone had joined your inner circle, you had to follow them for at least six months and test their loyalty repeatedly. After all, you knew that all it took to take down an empire was one person. And you’d be damned if you let an attraction be your downfall.

In a few weeks, you’d allow Amy to go out on her own accord and return when need be. This would allow you to see if she spoke with anyone. Just in case. Besides, unless someone was considered family, which took years for that to happen, everyone had to have their own homes that were a great distance away from any of the headquarters.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Duckling.”

“Hey, Tori. What’s wrong with Grace?”

“Nothing. Just tuning your niece up, so she’ll be ready to be used in your safe house.”

It’s times like these that Amy wishes she had reconnected with Victoria sooner, but she knows she can’t dwell on that. Their relationship has continued to improve over the past seven months ever since she made that phone call.

“I can’t believe how much thought you and everyone here have put into how many safe houses you have and how many cars to have.”

“Let’s just say I was inspired by you. That day when I saw you before I left for good, I thought, ‘I need to do better. I can’t rely on this crew to take care of me forever. I don’t want them to. I don’t trust them, but until I can save enough to get me and Sara somewhere safe and doing our own thing, I’ll have to stay before I can leave. But I can’t do that without having some plans.’ I actually considered asking you for help, but I didn’t want you worrying even more than you probably already were at that time. I mean you hadn’t seen me in months, and I knew I couldn’t let you know anything. The less you knew, the safer you’d be. But now, the more you know, the safer you are.”

“I actually tried tracking you down.”

“Really?”

“I felt like I had to at least try. I didn’t have much luck, obviously. What else do you need to do to Grace?”

“Grace here is a Dodge Challenger. Like all of our cars and SUVs here, they all started off relying on gas for fuel. Yet, Little convinced us to convert all of them to electric, and it’s been a whole lot better for us. With electric, no one can hear us at night, which helps us complete jobs. Grace is fully electric, and we’ve got maybe five cars left that need to be converted before we move on to the next set of tasks.”

“It helps that you don’t need to stop for gas as much or at all. What’s the range?”

“So far, we can drive for 100 miles if we maintain our speed at a constant 95 mph. Not bad, considering. Which means, just enough to get to our safe house in Corridor A.”

“Understood.”

“Just keep going over our codes, and you’ll be fine when the need arises. Now, tell me what’s this next job you have to pull.”

“About that…I’ll need to use Louise to pull it off.”

“Damn. If you got to use that niece of yours, shit…Okay, I’ll get everyone to work on it. When do you need Louise?”

“Two weeks’ time, but if this job is like any of the previous ones, I’ll need it by next week.”

“While we wait for everyone to get back here, you can help me get Louise ready.”

 

* * *

 

Amy cracked her knuckles and tapped the cigarette pack she had in her pocket. The next few jobs would be the same, but the outcome would depend on her training. She needed to win the next few street races because the prizes weren’t just money, but also cars. Yet, Amy knew that winning these prizes would earn her more favor from the Y/L/N family and especially Y/N’s favor. She starts up Louise and waits for the woman to wave the flags. When she does, she floors it. As Amy takes the lead, she feels freedom for the first time.

Freedom from what ifs. Freedom from worries and expectations. Freedom from it all.

When Amy finishes the race in first place, for the first time in so long, she knows she can do anything on her terms, and no one else’s.

 

* * *

 

“Here’s your cut, Santiago.”

“Thanks, Y/N. Do you have a moment?”

“Of course. What is it?”

“I want in.”

“You want in on the Championship?”

“I’ve proven myself in the last sixteen races. I’ve won first place every single time. Yet, Ghost gets to take my place.”

“And a part of you wants to know why. I get it.”

You pull out a map and use your finger to point out a location.

“Meet me here tonight. You’ll have your explanation. You’re free to go about your day however you please until then.”

 

* * *

 

Amy made sure she wasn’t being followed. She did this by following the procedure that Little and Rabbit Ears had implemented months before. Little would check the cameras placed around the city, while Rabbit Ears would tell Amy to turn or go straight down a specific alley. Amy also made sure to use a cigarette break midway through her walk to see for herself if anyone from the mob was following her. When she was certain no one was following her, she followed Rabbit Ears’ final instructions and made her way underground before going to the garage.

“Hey, Amy. Great job returning back here. I know they haven’t sent anyone to follow you in months, but we can’t take chances.”

“I know, Flower. Where’s Tori?”

“She’s on a run. She’ll be back in two hours. How long are you staying?”

“I’m meeting Y/N later tonight. About 25 minutes from here.”

“Little.”

“Say no more, sis. Pulling up the map now.”

“It never ceases to amaze me whenever Y/N gives you coordinates instead of an actual address. She’s one of the brains in that family. That’s for sure.”

“She’s also more compassionate.”

“She is. By the way, Tori and I and the rest of us are very proud of you for winning all those races.”

“I’m thankful for all the work everyone put into getting Louise ready.”

“It’s what we do for our own. Little, what’s the location?”

“It’s a hotel. Just how deep undercover are you going for, Amy?”

“Bite me, Little.”

Amy is serious for a few seconds before laughing and Flower and Little soon join her.

“Damn. You really are a tough creampuff, ain’t you?”

“Got to be. As for how deep I’m willing to go, there could be worse things than being with Y/N.”

“Still. It’s best we get ready just in case something goes down. We’ll have eyes and ears on you and Little can use an infinite loop of the same recordings once he has an hour to go over schematics and hacking into the hotel’s main security feed. We’ll have both Tyler and Jackie ready for you. Tyler in the front entrance, and Jackie in the back entrance. You’ll have to make a judgment call which one you’ll want to use if you have to go out through a side entrance.”

“It’s been a few weeks since I’ve driven Tyler and Jackie. But I hope I don’t have to use them tonight.”

“Amy, go get some rest. We don’t know what Y/N plans on doing to you tonight or what she plans on having you do for her. We’ll wake you up an hour before you have to meet her.”

Amy agrees and before she takes a nap, she showers. She knows that once she wakes up, Little will inform her where the exits are.  

 

* * *

 

“You know if you wanted to touch me, you don’t have to keep using a body search as an excuse.”

You chuckle at Amy’s joke. You could admit that you enjoyed her confidence.

“Just got to make sure you’re not wearing a wire. You know I do this to my own inner circle.”

“I know. Protocol. Yours, at least. Your father, once he trusts someone, he doesn’t care to have them searched anymore.”

“It’s a security risk. I’ve spoken about it with him on several occasions. You know, others would hold their tongue unless I asked for their opinion.”

“I did enough of that with my parents and former superiors. I’m not doing that anymore. At least with you, I’m not.”

You motioned for her to follow you further into the room.

“Have you eaten?”

“I’ll grab something after this. Assuming it won’t take too long. Unless you’re paying for dinner?”

“Yes, it’s on me. Pick what you want. Because what I have to tell you about Ghost, it’ll take some time.”

You place the order and after room service is delivered, you do one more sweep of the room.

“Ghost is taking your place because we believe him to be the mole.”

“The Championship isn’t a race then. It’s a setup.”

“Look, you used to uphold the law, and you haven’t exactly committed any crimes except for illegal street racing and stealing high end cars. It’s not too late for you to get out. You’d be on the run for the rest of your life.”

“You’re using the Championship as a message. But I see the look in your eyes. You’re holding something back. And I don’t think you asked me to meet with you solely for dinner.”

“You’re right. Damn it, Amy. You make me want to forsake protocol and just tell everything to you. But I can’t. There aren’t any bugs here, but it doesn’t mean someone isn’t listening.”

“Tell me what you can. I won’t force you to do something you don’t want to do.”

“Ghost isn’t a mole, but that’s what the story will be on why we took him out. What he did was broke the golden rule.”

“How many women and children did he hurt?”

“We know of thirty victims. He attacked them in their homes while they were in bed sleeping. All of them survived, but what kind of life is that? Will they ever have a peaceful sleep again? The children had broken bones, and the women, weren’t better off. They all had bruises and needed stitches.”

“The fucking coward! What the hell? Y/N, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but he deserves to be tortured, not taking my place in the Championship. That would send an even bigger message.”

“Unless you can convince my father with a one of a kind plan, you’re sitting the Championship out.”

“I’ll have something in two days. The race won’t be for another week. Plenty of time.”

“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, enjoy your meal. I’ve got other business to attend to.”

“You haven’t eaten, Y/N. In fact, I haven’t seen you eat at all since I’ve passed the maze.”

“I suppose eating with you wouldn’t hurt.”

“Not unless you wanted me to bite you.”

“Amy, you really are something.”

The two of you spend the next few hours laughing over some of the stupidest things your own brothers have done. For those hours, you could let your guard down. Or maybe ever since you met Amy, your guard had been down.

 

* * *

 

You look over at Amy. You hadn’t expected the last few months to be like this. To end up in bed every time a job was completed. One where the two of you sought each other automatically for comfort after separating from the group an hour apart from one another’s departure to avoid any suspicions. After that hotel meeting you had with Amy. You asked her how she felt about joining your inner circle, and she boldly asked if you trusted her.

“I trust you to do what you’re told.”

“Do you trust me for other things?”

“Careful, Amy. Might think you were interested in me.”

“And if I was?”

“Then, I’d ask for how long? Because you’ve been with us for a year now.”

“Since that bar, but I couldn’t exactly let anyone knew how much I wanted to sleep with you. Wouldn’t want to give anyone the wrong impression.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

Amy takes your permission and wraps her arms around your neck and kisses you.

“What about now? You going to stop me?”

“No.”

You whisper breathlessly.

Now, it’s been a year and half since Amy first joined, and you trusted in her, more than anyone else. You saw such passion and intelligence in her that always made you gravitate toward her. And you were somewhat terrified to admit that you would leave this life behind, if it meant being with her. But you were the heir to your father’s throne. Such thoughts, while perhaps romantic was only meant for other people and in movies. Not you. But, if she asked, you had a strong feeling you would either say yes or give up your life, so no one would ever find her as she escaped.

 

* * *

 

This is how you’ll remember her. Being with you in bed and both of you putting aside your roles, just so you two could be whoever you two wanted to be. Seeing her sleep so peacefully, you knew you had to get her out of here before it was too late. Your brother had messed up, and the entire family would pay for his actions. But Amy?

No. You couldn’t do that to her. Hell, you at least told your inner circle so they could decide amongst themselves whether to stay or leave. They were all smart to leave, but not all at the same time. They knew what the penalty was for leaving. At least this way, you knew they had a better chance of survival compared to if they had chosen to stay. Your father had no qualms of spilling blood to avoid any chances of having snitches.

Amy was luckily still sleeping as you pondered how to get her out of here. Once the heat died down, and if she wanted, you’d join her. Or maybe you were just imagining the whole thing. How could anyone love you after all you had done for your family? You’d think about that in a little while. Right now, you would enjoy this moment with her. Because ever since you first saw her three years ago in that bar, you had a feeling your life would forever change because of her. And now, you couldn’t imagine a life without her in it, even if it meant a brief separation. Because you knew your father would never harm his own children. He never raised a hand to you or your siblings growing up.

 

* * *

 

“Tori, when did you know that it would always be Flower?”

“Oh fuck, Duckling. You fell for her, didn’t you? You fell for Y/N for real?”

“For real.”

Amy sighs. She had thought you would be an easy mark and nothing else. But damn it, you weren’t in any of her plans or backup contingencies. Then again, how was she to know she had to prepare herself in case she fell in love with you? You were an unexpected variable, and you were different than what all the searches Little had dug up and what Rabbit Ears had heard on the streets through his contacts.

Amy saw firsthand how kind you were. Yes, you were calculated, but the victims weren’t exactly good. Hell, she still remembered one of the cases she had to testify in court. A foster father who had raped one of his foster daughters. But because he was such a respected member of the community, he was given two years, without even revoking his foster rights. Then, to see you and your inner circle driving the streets at night to prevent brutal muggings and rapes by taking justice into your hands, Amy couldn’t find it in herself to strongly disagree with your actions.

Maybe it was because of the time she had spent undercover, or maybe it was because the Amy that first started this assignment was no longer the same woman Amy had grown into. Victoria interrupts Amy’s musings.

“Y/N’s father still doesn’t know that Y/N had everyone else in her inner circle leave. She keeps saying that they’re doing jobs for her, so he doesn’t pay attention. But you say that everyone needs to be at this party in three weeks. No exceptions. They obviously won’t be there. Do you want to stay or do you want to leave now?

Amy couldn’t answer right away. While, yes, she had already gathered enough evidence, and thanks to Little, she had been sending them to Holt each month without exactly checking in. It was all in riddles that she knew Holt would have no difficulty in deciphering. The evidence she had retrieved was on the drugs, but the Y/L/N family were much smaller fish than what anyone had expected. They were still ruthless in their own right, but compared to the cartels, they were goldfish among sharks.

“Duckling.”

“What? Oh. I want to leave.”

“But you want to take Y/N with you.”

Victoria says as a statement instead of a question.

“Then, you’ll need for her to pack her things. Whatever she absolutely needs. Not what she wants. You’ll always be on the move. You have to understand that you won’t ever be able to contact anyone from our family ever again or your friends at the nine-nine. Can you…are you really ready for that? I’m not saying you need to say yes right now. You have the next two days to make a decision, so we can all come up with a plan and execute it.”

Amy knew that no matter how much time she spent thinking about it all, she knew she wanted you with her. She wasn’t going to leave you behind. She loved you. She had for a while now. Because it wasn’t just warming each other’s beds. It wasn’t just the comfort and intimacy that you two enjoyed. It was the way the two of you could take on each other’s flaws, worries, hopes, and all with support and without making the other feel small for it.

“Tori, she’s my Flower. I want her with me, with us.”

“You’ll need to tell her the truth.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

 

* * *

 

Amy looked at you and knew it was better to rip off the band aid entirely than slowly inch by inch.

“Y/N. Can you secure the room?”

You’re a little startled by that, but press the button to activate the doors and windows to shut all at once. You then pressed the other button that scanned for bugs.

“It’s clear.”

“Y/N, I know you already let everyone else in our inner circle because of the fallout. I know your father is pretending that everything is okay, but your brother, he’s going to cost everyone their life and freedom.”

“I think I know what you want to ask. Look, I know this life isn’t for you, and this isn’t your fight. I’ll help you get out.”

“No! I want to help _you_ get out. Leave with me.”

“Amy, you still have a chance to get back on the right side of the law. Me? No. That ended a long time ago. Or maybe it never really began because this is the life I was born into. It’s all I’ve ever known.”

“I’m not ever going to go back to my old precinct. Being corrupt will do that. And there’s something else I need to tell you. When you met me at that bar, I was initially undercover.”

“I’m sure you had your reasons.”

“You’re not mad? You don’t think I’ve betrayed you?”

“I told you before. No one’s a saint. And I’m not really surprised. I had my suspicions, but I guess I wanted you in my life, even despite the risks. But you have to be absolutely sure that you want me to leave with you.”

Amy rushes to you and kisses you. She had been worried you would tell her to get lost and that you’d take your chances with your family instead of her.

“I wouldn’t have brought it up if I wasn’t sure.”

“When do we leave?”

“How fast can you pack?”

 

* * *

 

**Barcelona, Spain – Six Months Later**

Amy wraps her arms around you as you look at the view before you.

“I’d ask if you were enjoying the view, but I have a feeling I’m the one enjoying the view a lot more with you in my arms.”

“You sap.”

You jokingly said, but you loved her for it. It was as though being away from your former life was just what the two of you truly needed to be freer with your love.

“We’ve got to pack up our things if we want to make our flight.”

You smile and turn around to kiss her. The two of you were going to move again with her sister’s crew, and even though you would always be on the run, you couldn’t imagine spending the rest of your life with anyone else besides Amy. Luckily, she felt the same. You zipped your suitcase shut and with gloves started to clean the room to make sure no one would ever obtain any of your fingerprints. You also removed all of the bedding and on your way out mixed it with other bedding left in the hallway.

Amy was texting Little to make sure that the hotel’s cameras were currently on a loop until the two of you left. And in twenty minutes, you were on to the next destination.

“Marry me?”

“Damn, Duckling. That was smooth.”

“Tori, shh. You’re one to talk. You literally threw the ring at me.”

“Okay, I’ve got to know more about that Flower, but right now, Y/N, what do you say?”

“I say yes. Even if we can’t get married for real.”

“We’ll have our own ceremony. And as long as we have each other’s rings on, I’m your wife, and you are mine.”

As you two go over the details with the crew, or rather, the family, you thought that maybe you did deserve to be happy. But those thoughts were pushed aside as you focused on Amy’s smile.

 

 

   
  
---  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I've written hands down. I received this request a few months ago, and I'm so lucky that mehfuture has been incredibly understanding. 
> 
> As for the rest of those who have sent requests, rest assured I am working on them all. 
> 
> I also don't know why the text is in a table.


End file.
